


Dr. McKaytoe Head

by Nny



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He turned, apparently to look in the mirror again. "I need to have the right look if I'm going to give them the full McKay Experience."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Seriously," John said, "don't call <i>anything</i> that if you ever want to get laid again."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. McKaytoe Head

John groaned finally and gave in. He pulled his head out from under the pillow and rolled over, squinting in the bright light from the bathroom where Rodney was making far more noise than was reasonable at this hour of the morning.

"Don't you have minions to go berate?"

"I would," and that particular tone of voice meant contemplation, which meant Rodney was probably admiring himself in the mirror, which meant that John would actually have to _move_ if he was wanting to bean him with a pillow, "but I keep getting Sex Hair, which just gives off completely the wrong signals."

John's frown deepened and he blinked a couple of times.

"...what?" It kind of seemed worth the effort. He grabbed one of Rodney's pillows, just in case.

Rodney poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I've been woken out of a sound, comfortable sleep; out of a sound, comfortable sleep with a seriously hot Air Force Lt. Colonel, for that matter - " and that was really just an infuriatingly smug grin, there, but the residual ache in various muscles meant John couldn't get annoyed enough with it as he maybe ought to be - "which they're not going to know, admittedly, but they shouldn't just assume there _isn't_ one - and I have to go inform people of their stupidity. Which, if they'd ever _listen_ to me, they'd already know, of course." He turned, apparently to look in the mirror again. "I need to have the right look if I'm going to give them the full McKay Experience."

"Seriously," John said, "don't call _anything_ that if you ever want to get laid again."

Rodney blithely ignored him, tugging an apparently important few strands into place.

John sighed. "The 'right look' doesn't involve your uniform?"

There was a derisive snort. "It's too easy to intimidate in uniform, _Colonel_. The bathrobe adds to the guilt factor at having woken me, see, plus I'm going for Angry Hair with a side of Bedhead." Rodney sighed, and tugged the strands back to where they were. "Except somehow I just keep ending up with Sex Hair. Wouldn't you say this is Sex Hair?"

It was possible that Rodney was leering. John thanked whoever might be listening that the light was _behind_ him.

"Just _go_ , McKay. Seriously."

"Well unlike _some_ of us, Sheppard, I don't happen to have a sentient being on my head that bows to my every whim. Ordinary people have to work it."

"Oh god." John buried his face into the pillow, idly debating suffocating himself. "Please just never say that again."

Rodney huffed another loud sigh from the bathroom, and John groaned again.

"Get over here, McKay."

It was self defense against a recommencement of the clattering.

He heaved himself up onto one elbow when Rodney got close enough, fisting his free hand into blue flannel and tugging him close enough that John could lean up and taste the crooked mouth, pressing close and pushing hard enough that Rodney whimpered slightly under his breath and gave in completely. When John eventually remembered there was a _point_ to this and untangled his hand from Rodney's hair, pulled away, Rodney was satisfyingly glazed, mouth hanging slightly open without a single word coming out of it.

"Go," said John. "Berate. Shut the hell up and let me _sleep_."

"...hunh," said Rodney. "Okay."

John grinned and sank back onto the bed, watching through half open eyes as Rodney stuck his head back into the bathroom for one final assessment.

"Hey," he said, sounding delighted, "Angry Hair!"

"Angry hair," John agreed, and buried his head back under the pillow.


End file.
